Since the end of the 1970s, hydrocolloid-based adhesives have been used in systems for fastening stoma bags to patients who have undergone an ostomy procedure. Such systems function well in many cases, but it is not uncommon for skin irritation or skin damage to occur in the area around the stoma. This applies particularly to the area nearest to the stoma, which area is difficult to protect since the aim is to avoid contact between the hydrocolloid plate and the mucous membrane at the base of the stoma, i.e. the part of the stoma protruding from the body. To improve the leaktightness in the area around a stoma, it is known to use plastic sealing compositions and various types of pastes which, for example, are available in tubes.
The present invention aims to provide a component which improves the leaktightness around a stoma, additionally contributes to making it easier to fasten stoma bags, and eliminates or at least to a large extent reduces the risk of skin irritation or skin damage occurring in the area around the stoma of a patient who has undergone an ostomy procedure.